


The Jealousy Factor

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very mature/sexual story in regard to Captain Lee Crane and Commander Rose Marie Cerley first date before leaving for the Arctic circle on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Factor

Rated Explicit.

This is when Rose Marie Cerley finally says yes. To have sex with Captain Lee Crane for their first real date with no strings attach.

It's been almost two months now, since serving on the Seaview, and only a week ago, when Captain Lee Crane had asked her out for a first date, once we had gotten back from the Arctic circle for inspection of the air base and lab by doctor Jason Evans.

Past tense One week prior.

Commander Rose Marie Cerley having come from the Admiral's cabin for an update on the cloaking device belts, besides the level two of the Gils program.

Both programs were going well for the most part, along with the funding from the Naval department and Nelson Institute.

"Commander Cerley, I am most impressed with your work on the Seaview, I do hope your now comfortable on board with your duties and at the Institute?" He takes a sip of his black coffee, while placing down his bifocals, after reading the program reports.

"Thank you, sir, is there anything else that needs to be discussed at the moment?" She asked with the question.

"Nothing else Commander is on the agenda, I have another appointment with Captain Lee Crane in twenty minutes." While looking at his watch to check for the time.

"I will go sir, I need to change my clothes, I am in need of a run around the Institute grounds." She says with a smile.

"Have a good run Commander, don't run into anyone this time around!" She was chuckling at his sense of humor, after the first time running into Captain Lee Crane in the parking lot.

She gets up from her seat in the Admiral's office, she waked into the outer office, for where Lee Crane is waiting, talking to Angie, she is getting ready to go home to her husband Tom, in charge of security for the Institute.

Lee Crane excused himself from chatting with Angie, to speak with Commander Cerley.

He walks up to her with his usual, genuine, sweet smile. "Hi!, Rose Marie, how are you this evening, I have been wanting to talk with you about for that date, you turned me down once, the first time around, but it won't be, until after getting back from the Arctic Circle, which is supposed to be a week at least?" He says.

"Sure, I would be very happy to go out with you finally, I am truly sorry about the last time, just let me know when, where and what to wear, I will be their with bells on!" She chuckles, along with Lee Crane.

She was smiling to herself leaving the Institute to go do her run before going home, she would have to be up early in the morning to work at the pool for level two of the Gils programs.

When Lee Crane walked into the Admiral's office, he asked what was on his mind mostly.

"Besides going to the Arctic Circle, Sir, Rose Marie has been on my mind, when I saw her in the outer office, I finally had the chance to asked her on a date, but it would have to be after the mission." He replied with softness in his tone for the woman.

"Oh, Really Lee, why wait until after the mission is over, why don't you asked her out tonight or tomorrow, I know it's late, but not that late to have dinner, a movie, or any thing else in between."

He made Captain Lee Crane blush for the first time in years, along with the Admiral having a dirty mind.

"You know what, sir, I will!, I have her cell number, I have plenty of food at the apartment, and there is always something to watch on the tv, cable or Internet."

"Well then Lee, get moving before it's too late, I believe you can catch her on the grounds running, she always carries her cell in case of emergencies." He says with wry grin for the most part.

He gets up to leave into the outer office, taking out his cell phone to call her.  
////////

Rose Marie was making her final turn around the entrance of the Institute, when her cell phone went off. She stops on the side of the entrance, with both guards inside their booth, since there was no traffic around at the moment. When she looks to see it's Captain Lee Crane number coming up on the caller I.D.

"Hello!, is this Captain Crane, why are you calling me, sir?" She was very curious, as to why he called her in the first place.

"Look, Rose Marie, I was thinking, instead of waiting to have that date, why not we have it tonight with a late dinner and a movie, since we won't be heading out, until two days from now." He tells her tensely.

She had to think about it for a moment, when it concerns the captain and his reputation with the ladies from over the years, was she ready to have sex with the Captain?, Hell yes!, she would do anything to get into his pants and than some, vice versa for when it comes to sexual fetishes.

"Lee, I accept!, what time do you want me over?" She says with a huge smile on her face, she see see it now, her mouth on his penis, for which, for which she has no idea how big, it's going to be interesting, when she arrives to his apartment.

"Is eight o' clock good Rose Marie, I will be making something at the apartment, is that fine with you?" He says on the phone in a whispered sexy voice.

" I will be there be, I will be going home to change after my run, see you soon, bye." She replied before running in the other direction towards her apartment complex.

When Lee arrived at his apartment, he was very excited about the date with Rose Marie, it was going to be interesting evening, on whether or not, he will be turn down with his advances on her, with all of the signals she has been giving him the past few months.

Lee went into the bedroom, to take a quick shower, before heading into the kitchen area to prepared the food, he was well stocked by the house keeper that comes by every couple of days.

As for Rose Marie, she went to her closet in the bedroom to take out the red and black, low cut sequin dress, that will be showing off her breasts, she decided to place her hair up in a bun for the captain to take down, for when he would be in the mood.

She would have her heels to match, with blue mixed in with other eye shadows, with black mascara, and red/medium lipstick, she would be wearing her dolphins earrings with the matching bracelet with no necklace.

She was all set, along with her jeep to drive over to his apartment on the other side of the Institute. It would take ten minutes, she would make it just in time, and she does.

When he opens the door, he is shocked totally by her appearance, and the perfume of hers, was very alluring to his nose.

"Come on in Rose, dinner is just about ready, would you like to have a drink of some sorts?" He asked with that smile of his.

What do you have Lee?" She says while touching his arm, walking into the kitchen that smells just wonderful that he has making in the oven.

"I have scotch, whiskey, ginger ale and diet soda, what's your poison?"

She chuckled at his statement. "I will take a scotch on the rocks with two olives, if you have it Lee?"

Rose Marie was very much in the mood to drink as well, she downed the scotch very quickly, to have Lee raised an eye brow at her.

"You want another Rose Marie?" He asked before starting to pour. He was behind her this time, he goes to whispered something into her right ear.

He says to her, he wants to play with her breasts, he pours, before putting down the bottle, to place his hands on her nipples, she was excited having to close her eyes to feel the sensation.

He talks in a soft sexy tone. "How does that feel Rose?" Kissing the back of her neck. He says, while continuing while playing with her nipples hardening to his touch.

He goes to pull down her dress to exposed her breasts entirely, she was well stacked, he comes around pulling her seat from the table, to have her stand against the frig door. He starts to suck her taut nipples really hard to have her moan loudly.

"My god Lee!" She say before taking his mouth to kiss him hard with her lips and than her tongue, he was heated that's for sure, as it lasted a few moments with the arousing kiss, their certainly was chemistry between the both of them.

And before he knew it, her hands were on his groin rubbing through his pants, she could feel that he was very hard already. She goes to open the top button of his pants, along with the belt.

She tells him to step out of his shoes, while she pulls out his belt and dropping it on the chair. Next came the pants, for which she pulled down quickly, and having him step out of his black pants.

She opens his blue shirt, opening up the buttons, and taking off his shirt, he had no under shirt. God!, was he sexy as hell.... She said to herself.

Her next move was playing with his groin, before pulling down the boxers, and when she did, she was disappointed at all, he was stacked, at least 11 inches by her standards.

"You like my Penis Rose Marie? He asked very softly.

"My god, yes, I do Lee." She says before she starts to play with the base, going down on him to take him entirely without having to gag. This is when he pushes her head further into his hardness, it was obvious she was loving every minute of it.

Lee Crane was groaning from the total sensation of her sucking him really hard. Oh, my god, please continued, it feels just wonderful!" She does, she strokes him along with using her tongue up and down his shaft, as with his balls into her mouth to have him twitch from his nerves jumping.

This is when he stops her further from coming in her mouth, he wants to place her on the table, it was leveled enough to eat her clit.

He tells her to take her entire dress off, she was beautiful, both inside and out.

He says, he wants to eat her from top to bottom, inside and out, what ever he meant at the moment. With her being placed on the table, he tells her to spread her her legs wide opened, she was hairless to make him smile at the sight.

It was at that moment, he goes down with his mouth and tongue, to send her on fire with her bundle of nerves.

She pushed his head further into her opening, she was already soaked and wet from him. He grabbed the outside area with his mouth extremely hard, to have her go off the wall, she arches her back, along with her opening into his face further.

After a few minutes of driving her wild with desire, he decided to finally take her with his huge maleness, she was very ready, when he all of a sudden. He sunk his throbbing cock into her opening, hitting the base of her G spot, to send along her to orgasm, to soak him inside of her, she was hanging on for dear life, holding onto his anus and making marks for which, he didn't care at all.

He continued to thrust into her opening really hard, it was at this point he grabbed her legs to open them wider, to hit dead on, sending her through the roof with another orgasm, her legs were starting to get weak, but she didn't pay attention to the spasms. She tells Lee to thrust harder then he can.

By this time, he was breathing hard, along with the sweat pouring off him. She decides to hang her legs up closer to him, around his neck, while he moves her off the table to the very edge, to push so hard that she would be seeing stars.

Before he finally came hard with his release inside of her, she had no problem with this, having to be on the pill and other devices. He collapsed on top of her. Out of breath for the most part.

There was silence for a few moments.

Rose Marie, can you stay the night, I want to be with you in every way sweetie, you were outstanding, and I want to continue to screw you all night long, if possible!" He helps her off the table, she was weak with both of her legs.

"I will stay Lee, you can do anything you like to me, and I mean anything." While licking her lips.

"All right Rose Marie, how about we go into the shower together, I will be sure to surprise you." He says with pulling her hard, leaving everything in the kitchen.

When she reached the shower. She takes his cock into her hand to massage it very gentle, along with playing with his ball, before going down to take him fully into her mouth, to have him full back against the door from the sensation.

It was when she placed her fingers into his anus to have him lean forward, she turned him around to suck his anus very hard to taste him, while now playing with his balls really hard, to have him see stars. For which she continued with the pressure in and out of his anus.

After a few moments, she stopped, to drag him into the shower, making sure that the water wasn't to hot to take.

Inside the shower after washing each others bodies, her left leg was up into the air, to take him once again with his huge cock to hit her nerve bundles, begging him to screw her really hard, pushing herself into him.

He pushed into her at an angle, that hit her just perfect to have her come so, she was shaking from the orgasm that racked her body, but he continued on with the assault of her clit, and then decided to have her turned around, to slowly try to screw her up the ass. But first he soaped her ass up, along with taking his fingers to guide his cock inside.

She tells him to go ahead, she waited for the muscle contraction and pain to hit her, once his cock was inside of her ass. She pushed into him at a speed that she hollered loud from the entry of his penis.

"Lee please....harder!, I want to feel every inch of you inside of me." She croaked out.

He goes to push as hard as he could, without having to past out from the orgasm that was coming up to his loins, when he came extremely hard inside her body, along with pinching her nipples to have her cry out further. ////// When he pulled out of her ass, he went for her opening with his mouth, opening her legs as far as then can go. /////////// Every inch of her clit was being eaten up by him, for the next few minutes, and he didn't let up, until she came several times to fall back into his chest from total exhaustion. ////// Sometime later after drying off and going into the bedroom to rest awhile to recoup their energies. ////// Rose Marie could not believe this man, he was amazing for the most part, and what a package on him, to really surprised her. //// When she looked over at him on his side of the bed, he was asleep without the blankets, while she was under hers, having to be cold a little. ///// She fell asleep from all of the orgasms, she suffered during the sex between each other. //// Sometime later Lee Crane woke needing to peeve, he was sore, but didn't care, he was in need to screw Rose Marie once again. He was falling in love with the woman, and he was hoping to be the same with Rose Marie. //// When he came back out, Rose Marie was starting to stir in her sleep. //// When she turned to see a very naked Lee Crane, she was licking her lips, to have his cock inside of her again. //// He came over to her, while climbing her body and taking his fingers to be playing with both of her erect nipples. He takes one at a time to suck and pulling them really hard to have her cry out. //// She tells him to pull them much harder, while she captured his lips with her tongue. At this point her nipples were turning red and blue, along with standing out further. //// He takes his mouth this time to pull them out even farther, with his lips to really put her over the edge. She came so hard, she was able to soak the sheets, to really be amazing. /// After that they changed the sheets, along with heading to sleep finally to be totally exhausted. ////// It was late when she woke, looking over to find that Captain Lee Crane was not in bed, she would find him in the kitchen making a late breakfast for the both of them. //// "Your not going to believe this Rose Marie, Admiral Nelson called me earlier before you woke up, the Seaview is shipping out later today for an emergency mission, and everyone including yourself, need to be on board in four hours, all crew members are being recalled back from liberty, so I suggest we make it good with breakfast and a shower together before heading out for the sea." ////// "By the way Lee, it was wonderful, while it lasted, lets hope, we will be able to do this again, some time soon." Before moving over to kiss Lee Crane before eating her breakfast with eggs, bacon, potatoes and orange juice. ///// Finale //// It would be two months later, and several sexual encounters that Lee Crane would get up the nerve to finally asked Rose Marie Cerley to marry him, with Rose Marie having told him weeks prior that she was in-love with him and vice versa. ////// All of their friends were extremely happy with the news including Admiral Harriman Nelson.


End file.
